Unrealistic Reality
by Independent Angel
Summary: Jessa Coles is a fangirl of COTT who gets sucked into the show for one reason: to get Theresa and Jay to confess as well as Archie and Atlanta. But how the heck does she get back? Join Jessa as chaos commences and Cronus has no chance of winning!


**I went to a few pictures of "deviantart" and saw pictures of the Theresa/Jay and Archie/Atlanta stuff! Anyway, one of the pictures is the artist pushing Theresa, causing her to fall. Thankfully, Jay is there to catch her fall, and miraculously she ends up in his arms, just inches away from her face. Now, the push was all part of some sneaky little plan for Jay and Theresa to finally hook up.**

**The point?**

**I wish I could make the characters hook up like that easily, but now I have a way! Imagination, and this is the most whacked out idea I have, but hey, worth a try! Anyway, although this is written in first person, "I" am not the one who is technically speaking. The name of the character is my best friend, Jessa Coles, and she'll be taking the wild ride!**

**Please review! Remember, I do not own any characters of Class of the Titans, and I certainly don't own my best friend. HA!**

**I don't remember the time that COTT plays…**

It was almost time for midterms, and I endlessly pushed the buttons on the stupid remote, praying something good would come on. Feeling my boredom turning into drossiness, I looked up at my clock and realized it was four thirty, so I immediately gasped out loud, pressing three numbers on the satellite remote as I flipped to my trusted TV channel. Grinning to myself, I felt a wave of relief as my favourite cartoon had not yet started.

Without blinking, I kept my eyes wide open to wait of the beginning show, and already I was bouncing on my seat. I really needed to calm down…or maybe it was the fact that no matter how much I wanted to get certain characters to "hook up", it was merely impossible. Class of the Titans? Almost there…

Suddenly, I see the beginning, seeing the episode that involved girls playing field hockey. I immediately glared at the TV, knowing which episode this was. The descendant Medelia of Medea was going to be part of the show. I sighed, slightly irritated; "Field of Nightmares" was an episode that bothered me. Why? Because it shows that the damn guys like Medelia and not who everyone wants them to be with!

I realized I had bit my tongue. I stuck it out to see it any blood had came, but seeing as it didn't, I looked back at the TV, seeing "Cronus" giving a dragon-shaped medallion to Medelia. I rolled my eyes, somewhat wishing that the episode that should be playing is "Bows and Eros". That one was my favourite, no argument.

I remained watching the rest of the episode, sort of mad that the guys _still _liked Medelia. But seeing as I was spazzing over nothing, I laughed it off, threatening to go to the computer and read some of the fan fictions. At least there the characters had eventually fallen for each other. But seeing as how stupid I was being, I just turned off the TV and reached into my black backpack, starting to study for the midterms I wasn't ready for.

I studied in my room, my sight glancing back and forth at my laptop as I wanted to write a new fan fiction. But I knew that I needed to study; stupid midterms. If I didn't have them, then wouldn't need to study right now! Shrugging, I continued to study my math portion of the exam as my mind kept drifting to new ideas for a story. Hm…what if someone had stopped Cronus from giving the medallion to Medelia…?

Wait, nope! I'm supposed to study! I growled lowly, and looked at the new question on my math text book. Sighing, my mind skimmed through the formula of the question.

_If a cylinder is stuck inside a larger cylinder, find both the volume and surface area if the length of the larger cylinder is fifteen centimetres; the diameter of the larger cylinder is nine centimetres; the radius of the smaller cylinder is four centimetres. Put your answer into inch units._

I blinked at the question but immediately my brain started working for the formula. _Two times three point one four times four times four is…hm, I wonder if I was a character in "Field of Nightmares" I'd totally just distract Medelia from getting to Cronus..._

I growled lowly again as I realized my thoughts had drifted back to the previous episode. Jeez, what was wrong with me?! Getting back to the question and looked at my text book, but my mind was obviously thinking about turning on my laptop and start to go to fanfiction! Trying to concentrate, I looked back at my text book.

_Okay, 100.48 plus two times three point one four times four times fifteen is…maybe one of the new stories is updated…_

I hit my head on the table, practically yelling at myself (mentally) because of my odd obsession. Sighing, I knew that I would never be able to last the day until I at least read one chapter. I turned on my laptop, tilting my head as suddenly my mom called my downstairs. She had probably arrived from work; I got here faster.

"Jessa, are you home?!" my mom called from downstairs. She probably thought I was out with my friends again. While waiting for my laptop to load, I replied to her question.

"Yeah! I'm…doing homework!" I lied. I wasn't doing homework and technically, right now, I wasn't studying. Oh well; it's not like moms cared about sixteen year olds about doing their homework…okay, maybe they did. My laptop finally loaded, and at once, I double clicked the internet icon. Bouncing up and down, I typed in the fan fiction website address and I impatiently waited for it to load. Thankfully, it did, and I at once clicked on 'cartoons'.

I scrolled to the "C" section of the list, quickly tapping the pad on 'Class of the Titans'. The screen opened up to a new list, only titles of stories and summaries of new stories! I grinned widely, reading a couple of summaries until pressing one that included both Jay/Theresa and Archie/Atlanta relationships. I quickly read the one-shot, and at once I wasn't so mad at the "true episode". I began to wonder why reality was harsher than fantasy. Evil, isn't it?

I closed the internet window, closing the laptop as I looked back at the text book of mathematical questions. I sighed, tilting my head as I began to wonder how I was going to on the midterm. I shrugged, yawning, and suddenly I had a new excuse on why I didn't study. Hey, I was sleepy, and I definitely wasn't going to study and get some answers wrong just because I was sleepy. Oh well, time to take a nap!

I lowered my head onto my text book, closing my eyes.

XXX

I opened my eyes, feeling completely wide awake, and the sleepiness drowning away. Something felt weird, and I immediately sat up on my chair as I looked at my text book and paper…and the laptop that was still on but closed. I glared at the items for awhile, only to notice that something was oddly different. I blinked a few times, giving a quick yawn as I scratched my head, playing with my black hair.

I looked around my room and I squinted my eyes only to think something was wrong. Everything looked…unrealistic. Standing up, I raised the laptop screen, only to see that the fonts and shapes of everything seemed…weird. I began to feel angry; did someone change the detail on my desktop? I looked as it the animation was from "Class of the Titans". As I moved my hand towards the pad, I suddenly gasped at the formation of my hand.

My eyes were widened, but somehow I couldn't see why my hand looked like that. I was definitely beginning to panic; my hand looked animated! I waved them around, only to begin searching how I now looked like. I pulled on my polo shirt, my blue skirt…everything that was on me. My watch was different…it was definitely mine, but it was completely different.

"What the heck is going on?!" I screamed, my heart racing ten times faster than is ever had before. I looked around my room, the entire thing looking cartoon-ish. My pictures looked as if I were watching an episode of Class of the Titans…only…I was living it! I rubbed my eyes, blinking a few times just to see if my eyes were just foggy. But no…it was real.

It was _very _real.

I bolted out of my room, turning to the full length mirror. I screamed again as I saw my entire body completely changed. My hair was still up to my shoulders…and it was still black. But it wasn't the texture that it used to be. My eyes were still hazel but the eyes looked so unrealistic. My clothes no longer looked like real fabric, but only colour. My earrings no longer looked like metal but only yellow hoops on my ears; same thing with the stud! My skin didn't look like skin anymore…but it looked like plain covering. I didn't know how to describe it, but it was surely different.

My hair wasn't made strand by strand but it was like a chuck of black…string? My breathing became shallow as I stared at the animated mirror. Putting on my shoes, I bolted out of the house, only to see that I was no longer in my complex. Sure, everything in my house was the same – but animated – but out here, everything was different. I didn't live in a complex but in a neighbourhood. My heart racing, I had no idea were to go.

I turned right, heading towards a group of "people". Maybe they could help me…

I immediately stopped as I realized who the group of people were. It was no mistake, anyone could be sure. I stood on the sidewalk, gaping like an idiot, and just stared.

"No…freaking…way…" I breathed, only to see a female with fire-y red hair looking at me. She wore a blue shirt and green cargo pants, and she had a wrist-guard on her arm. Still gaping, I clearly knew she was Atlanta…

"Um, are you alright?" she had asked, causing four people – as I recognized them as Odie, Archie, Theresa, and Neil – to turn to face me. Blinking, I finally got my mouth to shut so I could talk properly. Desperately wanting to nod to let them know I was alright – which would be a lie – I eventually shook my head.

"N-no…not really…" I blurted, my gaze horrified. From their perspective, it probably looked like as if I was looking at mass murderers. But because I was still in panic, I managed to yell again. "What he heck is going on?!"

"Nothing's wrong. Excuse me, but what happened to you?" Theresa had asked me, looking at me as if I were some escaped patient from an asylum. Maybe that's where I need to be. "You look terrified…" she murmured. I couldn't help but growl at her.

"Of course I'm terrified, Theresa! What the hell is going on? Why the hell are you all here – oh snap…" I stopped as soon as I realized I said her name. Looking at the five, they stared at me dumbfounded. I cursed softly, looking at each of their faces. They were the same faces I saw almost everyday on TV, the faces that would always beat the crap out of Cronus. But right now, I was too terrified.

"How…how do you know my name? Have we met before?" Theresa asked, walking towards me. I blinked, my heart still racing at the mortifying events. So much information had just snuck into my brain, my eyes felt like they were going to fall. "Excuse me…?"

Before I heard what Theresa had to say, I felt my body collapse from the tiring event and let my sleepiness drown me.

XXX

I woke up again, my eyes fluttering as they opened up, slightly foggy from my unconsciousness. I felt an ache on my head, and at once I rubbed it, only to find that it had more pain when I touched it. Rubbing my eyes, I finally got a clear vision, but at the same time, my nightmare came back.

"Holy shi-"

"Whoa!"

I had sat up quickly, but it was fast enough to scare someone beside me. I turned my head to face the direction I heard the voice, only to see Neil on his but, his face looking annoyed, yet startled.

"Take it easy, will you? I was only going to check if you were awake!" he exclaimed, causing me to look around. Great; I'm still stuck in this freaky dimension. But what surprised me more was that I recognized the room; it was the Brownstone. But why the heck was I here for?

"You might want to lie down," someone said beside me. I turned to face whoever it was, and it turned out to be Theresa. "You hit your head pretty hard." I grunted as I realized why my head hurt. Looking around, I saw the five teens around me that I saw before, only to be joined by the other two I knew, Jay and Herry.

"What's going on?" I whispered, looking mostly at the wall. I didn't bother to lie down; I wanted answers…_now._ "Where am I?" I asked. Jay had been the one to speak next as I heard his voice.

"You're in our Brownstone, the dorm of Olympus High School," he said. I sighed, slightly irritated. I knew that already. What I wanted to know was where – as in the _animation world_ – was I?! Trying to be polite, I also tried to seem blanked out…which I wasn't!

"Can I go home?" I asked suddenly, but obviously I meant back to my real home; the one when everything looked _real_! Odie, who had just walked towards the couch I was lying on, had replied to my question.

"Can you walk properly? When we first saw you, you seemed as if something bad was going to happen," he explained briefly. "Then you fainted right in front of us!" I didn't change my expression, but I certainly looked around the 'living room' of the dorm. Hm…it seemed smaller than it did on TV. I challenged myself to try and stand, so I placed my feet on the ground. Feeling unstable, I cried out as I suddenly fell forward, landing on my face. Yeah…thanks for catching me…

"Are you alright?" Herry had asked, suddenly just picking me up with one hand. I rubbed my forehead, feeling the slight pain subside as I looked at the seven heroes. I wonder if they knew that I knew…

"I really need to get home…" I pleaded, but I knew that I had no idea how to get back home, even the animated home! I looked at all of them, seeing if they were willing to help.

"Where do you live, we'll drive you there," Atlanta offered. I shook my head, looking guilty. They're really nice…no sarcasm!

"I…" I started. "I don't know." I searched their faces and it was obvious they thought I had a concussion. I knew I didn't; I'm not insane, I'm not seriously injured; I just want to go home!!! "UUGGHH!!! I know it's obvious that you won't be able to help me if I don't tell you the damn truth! So I'm just gonna say it!" I sighed, ready to tell them their 'bad news'. "You guys are freaking cartoons!" I screamed out loud. After a moment of an uncomfortable silence, Neil had suddenly burst into laughter; one of his hands covered his eyes as the other arm wrapped around his stomach.

"How hard did you hit your head?!" he roared with laughter. I sent a glare over to him, but looking at the others, they probably thought I was crazy, too. I sighed, but I felt a small spark of determination.

"Fine, believe what you want but I know all of you!" I shouted, looking at Neil. "You're Neil, and you guys are Theresa, Archie, Herry, Jay, Odie, and Atlanta! You guys are descendants of heroes and you fight off the bastard, Cronus, because he's trying to take over the world! Hera and Zeus protect all of you in the Greek section on Olympus High. Artemis, Hercules, Ares, Athena, Chiron, Hephaestus, and Persephone are the gods or goddesses that mentor you guys!" I shouted, panting from my breathless tantrum. All of them stared at me, blanked out or dumbfounded that I knew that about them.

"Stalker," Archie coughed, looking at Jay in a panicked expression. I glared at him, rolling my eyes.

"I am _not _a stalker!" I hissed angrily. "But I need help; you see…I'm not from here, and I really need to get home." I looked around at the entire group but it was obvious they were still stunned. Well, of course. It's not like everyone knew about their secret…at least in this world. But I panicked as I began to think that they might not be able to help me. What was going to do? Where would I live?

But more importantly, how was going to ever get back?

**Please review! Do not worry! Jessa is there to "put the couples together" but not have a relationship with ANY OF THEM!!! **


End file.
